nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bandit
'Introduction' Bandit is a wondering warrior from the far south. He came to the land of Erin seeking more power. He has traveled to the kingdom of Erin because of a prophecy in his home village. The prophecy spoke of a legendary weapon hidden in the land. Bandit seeks the weapon to gain ultimate power so he can then return to his homeland and defeat his village chief. Then he can become chief himself. His plans however go sideways when he runs into a lost girl in the woods. Saving her from trouble Bandit soon discovered that her hometown had been destroyed by bandits. Bandit offered to let her travel with him, but she refused stating that she wanted to live and die in her home village. Unwilling to drag the girl from her home and unwilling to let her die alone Bandit settled in the village taking up the role of her guardian. Wit no road ahead of him Bandit's past catches up to him. Personality and Relationships Bandit is a ruthless warrior who takes what he wants and does what he wants. He has a soft spot for kids however. That soft spot is more powerful than his warrior spirit. Due to this Child, Amy Heartstone, can sway his judgement with a single word. Bandit does not want to expose Amy to the violence of war. As a result he will stop fighting when she is around. However it should be noted that this is not a iron clad rule. If he faces a opponent he thinks is too strong to just let live or too dangerous he will kill them outright. That is even with Amy watching. History Role in the Story After the Tournamet Bandit wished the Twins Lance and Axe back alive. The two children were abandoned by their village tradition for being twins and being born on a Saturday. Bandit discovered them when she was wondering the land and left them behind. The sound of their cries filled her nightmares since that day. After being granted a wish for the tournament Bandit, Ice Wolf, revived them. She took them with her. Abilities and Equipment Bandit gains the power of Hephestus. In doing so her body is forged. This makes her twice as tough as she should be. She also gains the ability to forge any type of weapon or armor in a instant. She can make sacred treasures. She can take the remains of magical creatures and place their magic into wepaons. She can also break wepaon curses the Axe of Titians - The Axe of Titians is the Sacred Tresure of bandits. The weapon is nearly indestructible. It is made out of the bones of a ancient dragon and the heart of a actual titian. When the axe claims the life of a powerful foe it gains a magical ability from the defeated person. These magical abilities store up inside of the weapon and can be used. Physical Capabilities Bandit is unnaturally strong. He has always been strong as a kid. Now as a adult * Power Level Trivia Unknown to most people Bandit is actually a women Bandit will murder Eochaid Bandit's actaul name is Ice Wolf Navigation 0 WIP... Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Axe User Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Female